continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Endtimes
Endtimes is the tenth and final episode of Season 1 of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera meets Jason, a homeless man who claims to be from 2077. Kiera then races against time to stop the first terrorist attack that had caused, will cause, thousands of casualties. Meanwhile, Alec goes after Julian and is captured by Liber8. Kagame sends Sonya on a separate agenda and does not involve the other members. Kiera's cover is once again in jeopardy, while Alec finally reads the encrypted file for him from his future self. Recap In 2012, it's Kagame's birthday. He hands Sonya a key, telling her it will unlock all the answers to her questions. She disappears on this clandestine errand. After spending a night together, Kiera steals back the quantum device piece that Kellog had stolen from her. She promptly leaves Kellog's boat, reiterating that what happened was just a one-night fling in a desperate moment and nothing more. Carlos calls to tell her that the feds have arrived with an investigation focused on Liber8, as two thousand pounds of military grade explosives have been stolen from a military facility. Kiera goes to meet him and federal Agent Gardiner at the precinct. Lucas manages to take down all cell service. Kiera flies blind as Alec attempts to restart his computer system at the farm, severely water damaged by the propane explosion. On her way to the precinct, a rambling homeless man named Jason approaches her, claiming to recognize her from the future and purporting to be from the future himself. Jason tells her he was sent back in time and has been hiding out for the last twenty years and trying to find his way back his timeline via a time machine he's built. He also claims to know about the cataclysmic event set to happen later that same day. Alec gets his computers back online and patches into Kiera's CMR, telling her that he's found a possible location for his fugitive stepbrother, Julian. Kiera urges Alec to wait until she can get police backup, but Alec cuts off their connection and goes in search of his brother. Meanwhile, Sonya discovers the key belongs to a safety deposit box. Inside it, she finds a letter written to her and several old journals. Julian arrives at the Liber8 safehouse. Jason takes Kiera into an abandoned building to show her his time machine, but admits he needs a nano-conductive metal to get it functioning. When Kiera shows him the quantum device piece, he offers to take her back to their future. Back at the station, Carlos and Agent Gardiner wonder what's taking Kiera so long to get to the station. Suspicious, Agent Gardiner runs check on this mysterious "Section Six" to which Carlos keeps referring. Kiera realizes that today is the same day in her history of a massive terrorist attack. As torn as she is about traveling ahead in time with Jason's time machine, she leaves to try and save as many people as she can on this fateful day by attempting to pinpoint the exact building to be bombed. Kagame and Julian meet, discuss Liber8's agenda and Julian's unwavering commitment to the cause. As Alec tracks Julian to Kagame's compound, he is caught by Travis. Captured, he's restrained and set aside from the group as Kagame prepares Julian for his martyrdom. After Julian drives off in the van rigged with explosives, Kagame meets Alec. In a baffling turn, Kagame reveals that it was in fact Alec who inspired him to act and not his stepbrother, Julian. Alec dismisses this confounding allegation. Sonya returns from her errand; Travis confronts her, wanting to know what she's been up to in secret all day. In the distraction, Alec escapes, but not before finding out the full extent of Kagame's plan. He heads to the city to find Kiera before it's too late. The feds converge on a group of buildings downtown as Agent Gardiner presses Kiera for more information about her Section Six clearance. Before she can respond, Julian pulls up with a van full of explosives in the parking garage beneath the building. A SWAT team surrounds the van as Julian tries to detonate the bomb, but fails. As Julian is taken into custody, Kagame reveals himself disguised as a police officer. He tells Julian it was all a test to prove his loyalty. Alec finds Kiera and informs her that Julian was just a distraction. Kiera chases after Kagame who is rigged with a suicide bomb. He tells Kiera that everything that's happened is all a part of Alec's plan, not his. Alec again denies the allegation as they run out of the building for cover, realizing that they're too late to stop the attack. Kagame detonates the bomb, causing massive destruction in downtown Vancouver. Sonya arrives at the hospital to deliver the journals to Kagame's mother. Kagame, himself only hours old, is in his mother's arms. Travis follows her and she explains that Kagame's plan all along was to name her successor and not Travis. She kills him. Having escaped the blast, Kiera arrives as Jason's hideout to see his time machine as a last ditch effort to leave this chaos. Jason's time machine is nothing more than tubes and tin-foil. In tears, she realizes Jason for the madman he is. Her world and future completely upended, she seeks out Kellog for answers. As Kellog's boat pulls out from the dock, Alec contacts Kiera about the hidden files he discovered in her battle suit. He's uncovered a message from himself in 2077, addressed to him in 2012. "Your journey here was no accident," he says, confessing that he's the one who sent her back in time. "The truth is, I'm the one that sent you back in time. You're not going to believe why." With an uneasy alliance formed with Kellog and completely unsure of what her immediate future holds, Kiera is left with more questions about why exactly she was sent sixty-five years into the past – and about what she's supposed to do now. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Tony Amendola as Edouard Kagame * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Ian Tracey as Jason * Jonathan Lloyd Walker as Martin Bradley * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * William B. Davis as older Alec Sadler * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Viv Leacock as Security Leader * Raahul Singh as Head of Security * Beatrice Sallis as Kagame's Mother * Gerry Nairn as Older Julian Randol Quotes :Jason: You know what I'm talking about. :Kiera: No. I'm sorry... :Jason: Today's the day everything changes. Everything! The day the movement is born; to flood our minds with lies. All right? Glass and metal will rain down from above... :Kiera: Okay, just stop following me. :Jason: Hey, wait. I know you, blue eyes. Yeah, you were at the execution. :Kiera: What did you just say? :Jason: I knew it. I do know you. You're just like me. You're from the future. ---- :Jason: You know, there are other time jumpers here. :Kiera: You mean the terrorists? :Jason: Terrorists? Liber8? They're here, too? :Kiera: Yeah. :Jason: Oh, no. That's bad. That's, that's bad. That's really bad. No, I'm talking about the privateers. The, uh, freelancers... Mr. Escher. ---- :Jason: Do you want to go back to 2077? :Kiera: Badly. :Jason: I can help you with that. ---- :Kagame: You really don't understand how important you are, do you? :Alec: No, I understand more than you realize. What I don't understand is how you and your gang could possibly think you could change the inevitable. :Kagame: A pebble tossed from a beach can become a tsunami on the other side of the world. You are that pebble, and I am standing on a beach on the other side of time! Waiting for the tidal wave to crash. :Alec: Yeah, you're standing on a beach, and you're facing a tsunami, but you only have a bucket to change it. And yeah, you can scoop out a small amount of water from that wave, and change history slightly. But that's it. The wave still hits and it'll probably drown you. And if I'm that pebble, then progress and innovation is the wave. And it will make the world a better place. And that you can't change. :Kagame: But that's precisely my point, Alec. You're the one who convinced me I can. Trivia *End Time, End Times, Endtime, and Endtimes are used interchangeably as the episode's title. *Nicholas Lea (Agent Gardiner) is best known for playing Alex Krycek on The X-Files alongside William B. Davis. Goofs *The microphone boon is directly in the shot at the bottom of the screen and moves, during a scene on Matthew Kellog's boat. Featured Music *"Wide River to Cross" by Diana Krall Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes